


Day Thirteen - Grace

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [13]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: In which there is a book club which does not decide whether or not to stage a battle.
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Kudos: 9
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Thirteen - Grace

“Here you go, my friends,” Courfeyrac says to the gathered ranks of the book club, letting the enormous stack of books that he’s brought with him slam down on the table, “Copies for all of us!”

  


“Thanks,” Jehan says, gnawing on a pen, apparently unaware of the ink staining their teeth.

  


“There’s ink on your teeth,” Grantaire says.

  


Jehan looks at him, and grins. “Is there? Maybe I should spread it over my lips and kiss my book so that we all know it’s mine.”

  


“Please don’t,” Joly says, pulling the books closer to him, “they’re from the library.”

  


“Jollly, however did you manage to check out so many copies?” Grantaire asks, eyeing the large and teetering stack. “I didn’t know that our library even owned that many, even if it is a classic. Isn’t it pretty obscure?”

  


Joly grins. “Interlibrary loan.”

  


“That’s a slippery slope,” Jehan says, maneuvering themself so that they’re sitting with their elbows on the table and feet on their chair. “Interlibrary loan is dangerous.”

  


“Why?”

  


“I’m banned from using it,” Jehan sniffs, “because they didn’t like the fact that I had so many overdue books.”

  


“True!” Grantaire says. “Why should you be banned from having the books for longer than those tyrants say? Why should you be disallowed from giving those books a more loving home than their place, sitting upon shelves of knowledge, waiting for the unknowing passerby to pick them up and be sucked into glory - and all this for free! It is glorious, isn’t it, that we have a library?”

  


“Hush,” Courfeyrac says. “Save your monologues for when we’re discussing the book, not when we’re trying to start reading about it.”

  


“Tyranny!” Grantaire says, “Alright, fine.”

  


“Good,” Jehan says, chewing on another pen. Grantaire knows that this one is also going to explode. In approximately five minutes, judging from how deep the tooth-marks on it are. At this point, it would take the grace of god to prevent it, and Grantaire know that if the test for being a god is whether or not he can stop Jehan from chewing their pens to death then he is most definitely not a god.

  


“Are we going to stage the battle too, or just read the book?” Bahorel asks.

  


“The battle?” Combeferre says, puzzled. “I thought this book was about redemption and social criticism, not battles.”

  


“According to Wikipedia it’s both,” Grantaire says, leaning back in his chair. “and apparently the battle of Waterloo is very important to this particular book.”

  


“I mean, I _guess_ we could stage the battle of Waterloo,” Combeferre says, “but we should probably read the book first.”

  


“Fine,” Bahorel says reluctantly. “Are we going to read it out loud?”

  


“We could start like that for the first couple pages, I guess -” Courfeyrac says, just as Jehan is saying “Definitely!” and Joly is saying “Isn’t it a little long to read out loud?”

  


Everyone stops talking.

  


“I vote for Combeferre’s suggestion,” Grantaire says.

  


There’s agreement (and apprehension) from everyone else.

  


“Alright, alright, everyone be quiet,” Jehan says. “I’m reading first! Alright, here we go - _In 1815, M. Charles-Francois-Bienvenu Myriel was Bishop of Digne_ …”

  


"What does this have to do with Waterloo?"

  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
